


Un sort au rabais

by Saturne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Crack, Fluff, M/M, saison 1
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne
Summary: Une fois de plus, la magie s'attaque au cœur de Camelot. Arthur a disparu sans laisser de trace, et Merlin désespère de le retrouver.Et si la réponse se trouvait sous son nez ?





	Un sort au rabais

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A cheap spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840808) by [Saturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne)



> Histoire de faire une pause dans tout l’angst que j’écris en ce moment dans "Le dernier rempart d’Albion", j’ai décidé de pondre un OS merthur sur une idée complètement débile qui s’est pointée dans ma tête. J’ai écrit ça pour la déconne, alors ne vous attendez pas à du sérieux. Cette histoire se situe à peu près à la fin de la saison 1.  
> Merci à mon meilleur ami Jackallh qui m’a aidée à élaborer le plan et qui m’a accompagnée et encouragée tout au long de l’écriture. Merci à CloudFactory qui m’a servi de bêta-lectrice et a apposé son sceau d’approbation.

Le jour se levait sur le royaume de Camelot. C’était une belle journée d’été qui commençait, et de loin en loin s’éveillaient les oiseaux et leurs chants matinaux. Sur les contrées où régnait le roi Uther Pendragon, les paysans étaient debout depuis longtemps pour travailler la terre et faire paître leurs troupeaux avant que ne commencent les grandes chaleurs. Dans la ville basse, les marchands installaient leurs étals et hélaient joyeusement les citoyens pour leur vendre tout un assortiment chatoyant de fruits, légumes, poules et artisanat. Entre les murs du château, les servants parcouraient les couloirs sous le regard impassible des gardes ou s’affairaient dans les cuisines.

Loin de toute cette agitation, le soleil jetait ses pâles rayons entre les feuillages des arbres de la forêt de Brechfa. La lumière pleuvait jusqu’au sol en longs rubans qui firent scintiller l’herbe humide de rosée. Le château de Camelot n’était pourtant guère loin, mais au sein de la forêt c’était comme un tout autre monde, empreint de silence et de solitude. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu’un homme émergea de son repaire en rabattant sa capuche, dissimulant ainsi son visage dans l’ombre. Sa cape balayait la terre alors qu’il avançait à grandes enjambées entre les arbres, ombre lugubre et froide dans cette journée d’été si pleine de vie.

Il marcha ainsi quelques minutes jusqu’à arriver à son point de rendez-vous. Là, assis sur un tronc d’arbre abattu se tenait un vieil homme d’aspect misérable et aux épaules voûtées – il se leva avec hâte en le voyant arriver.

« Êtes-vous Sindri, l’apothicaire ? On m’a dit de vous trouver ici.

Sa peau était brunie comme l’était toujours celle des paysans usés par une vie entière à cultiver leur petit lopin de terre.

Sindri repoussa sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant un crâne chauve, des joues molles et un regard placide.

\- C’est bien moi. Notre ami commun m’a transmis votre requête. Je suppose qu’il vous a prévenu que mes services ne sont pas gratuits.

Le vieux paysan hocha la tête, ses lèvres s’étirant sur des chicots branlants. Il détacha la bourse attachée à sa ceinture et la tendit à l’apothicaire avec empressement.

\- Voilà toute ma fortune. Prenez tout !

Sans réprimer une moue dédaigneuse, Sindri prit la bourse en cuir en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher les mains ridées du vieil homme. Il l’ouvrit et entreprit de compter les pièces une à une.

Le paysan s’approcha de lui en se tordant les mains, levant la tête pour le dévisager avec espoir.

\- Avez-vous ce que je cherche ? On m’a dit que vous seul pouvez m’aider à obtenir ma vengeance.

Sindri fronça le nez à son haleine fétide et lui jeta un regard en biais.

\- Avec si peu d’argent, je ne peux vous fournir un poison ou un sort mortel. Il faut mettre le prix pour obtenir de la qualité, et je ne traite d’habitude qu’avec des hommes fortunés. Vous me faites perdre mon temps.

Il s’apprêtait à lui rendre la bourse, mais le vieillard agrippa ses mains avec l’énergie du désespoir, le forçant à la garder.

\- Je vous en supplie, c’est tout ce que j’ai pu réunir ! Ce sont les économies de toute une vie, et tout ce que j’ai pu vendre avant que le roi me fasse exiler du royaume de Camelot. Je n’ai plus rien, j’ai tout perdu. Je ne vis plus que pour me venger d’Uther Pendragon !

Sindri plissa les yeux, son dos se raidissant.

\- J’ignorais que c’était pour tuer le roi de Camelot que vous recherchiez mes services. Ce sera plus cher encore, et je doute fort que vous en ayez les moyens, vieil homme.

Le paysan secoua la tête, grinçant ses dents pourries, son visage usé par les années se contorsionnant de haine.

\- Ce n’est pas sa mort que je veux. Je veux lui faire ressentir la même souffrance qu’il m’a infligée en exécutant mon fils. Mon pauvre garçon était tout ce que j’avais, et Uther l’a fait décapiter car il a usé de magie pour sauver notre récolte. Il l’a condamné à mort pour un sort inoffensif qui nous a sauvés de la famine et de la misère ! Et il m’a exilé pour complicité, car je ne l’ai pas dénoncé. Je veux qu’Uther perde son fils et souffre comme j’ai souffert. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à me venger ! Aidez-moi à tuer Arthur Pendragon !

Sindri baissa les yeux sur sa main que le vieillard agrippait, et il réfléchit longuement. Se mêler de l’assassinat du prince héritier était un pari risqué, il savait à quelles extrémités terribles Uther pouvait être poussé lorsqu’il se trouvait confronté à la mort de quelqu’un qu’il aimait.

Mais d’un autre côté… il pouvait comprendre la haine de ce vieillard. Lui-même avait perdu tant de proches et amis lors de la Grande Purge et avait échappé de justesse au bûcher.

Le poids de l’or au creux de sa main était une tentation de plus, les affaires se faisant rares dernièrement.

Sa décision prise, Sindri esquissa un sourire calculateur et se détacha de la poigne du paysan.

\- Très bien, je vous aiderai. Je ne peux pas vous promettre la mort d’Arthur, mais sa disparition. Pour ce prix, c’est tout ce que vous obtiendrez. Et ce sera à vous de prendre le risque de vous introduire dans le château pour planter le sort au plus près du prince héritier.

\- Je m’en contenterai ! acquiesça le vieil homme avec empressement. Que dois-je faire ?

Sindri empocha la bourse pleine d’or et tira un galet de sa manche, un rictus recourbant ses lèvres à l’idée de gagner cet argent si facilement, sans prendre aucun risque, et en se délestant de cet objet qui lui était inutile.

\- Écoutez bien mes instructions. Il faudra les suivre à la lettre pour que le sort fonctionne. »

Les deux hommes conversèrent ainsi à voix basse quelques minutes avant de se séparer, partant chacun de leur côté, satisfaits de leur arrangement.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que la canicule accablait les bêtes et les hommes et que le soleil atteignait son zénith, le vieillard rasait les murs de la citadelle. Il avait bien observé les déplacements des gardes qui se tenaient à l’entrée du château, et compris que lors de la relève, ayant cuit dans leur armure au soleil ils allaient se rafraîchir en discutant avec les nouveaux venus. Il disposait ainsi de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles personne ne surveillait la porte.

Et ce fut ainsi qu’il s’infiltra dans le château. Les couloirs étaient quasiment vides, et il trouva deux autres gardes endormis à une table, assommés par la chaleur. Bien qu’il fasse plus frais entre les murs et dans l’ombre, ici aussi les servants comme les nobles ne se déplaçaient guère à cette heure, attendant que la nuit tombe et que la température redevienne supportable.

Malgré son âge et la sueur ruisselant dans son dos, il parvient sans mal à assommer un servant qui passait les bras chargés de draps, et il le traîna péniblement dans une chambre vide pour le dépouiller de ses vêtements et les enfiler.

Une fois déguisé, il lui fut plus aisé de circuler dans les couloirs et escaliers – nul ne faisait attention à lui. Il trouva sans mal les appartements royaux et s’introduisit dans la chambre du prince héritier Arthur Pendragon dont la porte était entrebâillée.

Par chance, elle était vide. Et dans un désordre sans nom. Des vêtements froissés gisaient au sol et un reste de repas reposait sur un plateau.

Le vieillard referma la porte derrière lui en jetant des coups d’œil nerveux aux alentours, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Si on le trouvait là, au sein du château de Camelot, prêt à attenter à la vie du prince héritier, ce n’était plus l’exil qui l’attendait, mais la mort.

Il s’approcha du lit et sortit un coutelas pour le plonger dans l’oreiller, juste assez pour former un trou dans la taie. Il saisit le galet et le fit tourner entre ses doigts – les sceaux qui y étaient gravés scintillaient, imprégnées de magie – et il l’introduisit dans le trou, le plongeant parmi les plumes qui garnissaient l’oreiller.

Satisfait, il sourit en songeant à Uther qui demain partagerait sa souffrance en découvrant la disparition de son fils. Et jamais il ne le retrouverait. Jamais.

Car Sindri le lui avait assuré, seule la magie pourrait faire réapparaître Arthur. Or, jamais Uther n’en ferait usage tant il vouait pour elle une haine intense. Il sera ainsi châtié pour ses préjugés et sa cruauté.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le vieillard tressaillit à la voix sèche et brusque qui venait de s’élever. Paniqué, il retourna l’oreiller pour que le trou ne soit pas visible et tourna sur ses talons pour faire face à l’intrus. Il s’agissait d’un jeune homme aux oreilles décollées et aux pommettes saillantes qui venait de pousser la porte d’une épaule, les bras encombrés d’un panier de linge. Par chance, même s’il semblait peu ravi de le trouver là, ce n’était qu’un simple valet, et pas un garde ni le prince lui-même qui l’aurait reconnu – il avait été présent lorsque le roi l’avait condamné à l’exil.

Le vieillard se détendit et lui adressa un sourire édenté en entreprenant de lisser les draps et de débarrasser le plateau.

\- Je range la chambre du prince, déclara-t-il en indiquant le désordre. Le roi a ordonné que le ménage soit fait dans tout le château pour éviter que les rats et punaises ne prolifèrent. Je n’ai jamais vu une chambre si sale et mal rangée. On dirait une porcherie. Personne ne range donc les affaires du prince ?

Visiblement piqué au vif, le garçon posa son panier par terre et s’approcha d’un pas raide :

\- Ouais et bien vous devez être nouveau ici, parce que _je_ suis le valet personnel d’Arthur et c’est à moi et à _moi seul_ que reviennent les tâches qui le concernent. Tout le monde le sait. Si vous avez une plainte sur ma façon de faire _mon_ travail, vous pouvez l’adresser au prince lui-même.

Le jeune homme lui retira le plateau des mains avec un regard orageux, s’efforçant visiblement de rester poli :

\- Je m’occupe de ça. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

\- Très bien.

Profitant de l’occasion pour vite quitter les lieux à présent que son méfait était commis, le vieillard sortit de la chambre d’un pas claudiquant, le dos voûté. Dans le couloir, il croisa en coup de vent le prince lui-même qui marchait à grands pas, tout débraillé et fulminant.

\- MERLIN ! hurla-t-il en dépassant le vieillard sans même le remarquer. Gaius m’a dit que tu as ENCORE passé la nuit à la taverne, espèce de pilier de comptoir ! Je t’avais demandé de polir mon armure avant midi ! Comment fais-tu pour être incompétent à ce point !?

Le prince s’engouffra dans la chambre et des éclats de voix en jaillirent alors qu’il se chamaillait avec son valet à propos d’écuries, d’entraînement et de chiens à promener.

\- Profite bien de tes dernières heures, Arthur Pendragon… » ricana le vieux paysan avant de s’éclipser, bien décidé à quitter le royaume avant le lendemain.

 

* * *

 

Au plus profond de la nuit, à l’heure la plus noire, le tonnerre grondait au loin. L’air était lourd, étouffant.

Les premières grosses gouttes de pluie s’écrasèrent sur les murailles de Camelot et frappèrent à la fenêtre de la chambre princière. Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais l’éclair était si fort qu’il illumina la pièce et la silhouette étendue sur le lit. Emmêlé dans ses draps et couvert de sueur, Arthur dormait d’un sommeil agité. Ses cheveux collaient en mèches trempées sur son front, et ses joues étaient rouges. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand un nouveau grondement de tonnerre roula dans la nuit, plus proche et plus fort que le précédent. Une moue se glissa sur ses lèvres et il marmonna quelque chose d’inintelligible dans son rêve, se retournant pour s’affaler à plat ventre sur le matelas, le visage enfoui dans l’oreiller.

Ses cils frémirent sur ses joues tandis que l’orage se rapprochait. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et l’averse s’intensifia, battant le château. La bouche entrouverte, Arthur bavait sur la taie, ignorant qu’au milieu des plumes moelleuses le galet qui y était dissimulé s’était mis à luire. Les gravures scintillaient de plus en plus fort, et une aura de magie enveloppa le corps à demi nu du prince endormi.

Un éclair suivi du fracas du tonnerre réveilla Arthur en sursaut. Hébété, encore plongé dans les brumes de son rêve qui commençaient à se dissiper, il tentait de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur, le souffle court. L’orage se concentrait en une masse de nuages juste au-dessus du château, sa chambre s’illuminait d’éclats éblouissants.

Un instant, il cilla, n’en croyant pas ses yeux. Il se trouvait bien dans son lit, mais le matelas semblait aussi immense que la salle du trône et sa chambre était si démesurée qu’il en eut le vertige. Il tenta de se frotter les paupières, et se pétrifia en voyant sa main dans une série d’éclairs – elle était jaunâtre, difforme et couverte de pustules.

Écarquillant les yeux, le prince découvrit avec horreur son corps monstrueux. C’était une vision de cauchemar. Son ventre était énorme, sa peau d’un jaune tirant sur le gris était distendue comme du vieux cuir, et ses jambes n’étaient plus que des pattes tordues aux longs doigts.

_« GARDES ! »_

Ou du moins, c’était ce qu’il tenta de hurler. Mais à la place sa gorge enfla et il émit un croassement sonore. Par réflexe, il tendit le bras à la recherche de son épée, avant de réaliser qu’elle se trouvait à des dizaines de mètres, loin, à l’autre bout du matelas.

L’averse redoubla de violence et les rafales de vent malmenèrent si bien la fenêtre qu’elle trembla comme si elle allait éclater derrière les rideaux. Dans un désordre de membres difformes qu’il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, Arthur bondit malgré lui et bascula du lit dans ce qui lui sembla être une chute vertigineuse.

Il tomba sur le ventre, rebondissant comme un ballon et agitant frénétiquement ses pattes avant de parvenir à se stabiliser. Ce ne fut qu’après plusieurs minutes à coasser et marcher péniblement à quatre pattes qu’il parvint devant son miroir en pied.

Son reflet lui renvoya l’image d’un crapaud trapu aux yeux globuleux, sa bouche fendant sa gueule monstrueuse en une large fente. Sa peau épaisse était suintante et couverte de pustules. Elle se tendit à nouveau lorsque sa gorge enfla et qu’il laissa échapper un nouveau croassement paniqué.

Impossible de parler.

L’image dans le miroir cilla en même temps que lui alors qu’il s’efforçait de retrouver son sang-froid et de réfléchir de manière plus rationnelle.

« De la _sorcellerie._  » comprit-il avec un frisson d’horreur. Il n’y avait pas d’autre explication.

À nouveau, au lieu de mots, un coassement jaillit de sa gorge.

Sa pupille horizontale et ses iris d’une couleur orangée lui donnaient un regard dérangeant. Vitreux. Ahuri.

Un sorcier s’était-il introduit dans sa chambre sans que les gardes ne le voient approcher ? Sans qu’Arthur ne l’entende ? Il n’y avait pourtant personne en vue. Si un sorcier était venu lui jeter un sort, sans doute était-il très furtif et était-il reparti aussitôt.

Mais plus important : comment Arthur pouvait-il se tirer de ce mauvais pas ? Il lui fallait alerter Uther et Gaius. Oui, mais comment ? Comment leur faire comprendre qui il était s’il était incapable d’articuler un seul mot ?

Dans un flash de lumière suivi du grondement du tonnerre, le prince se retourna d’une démarche pataude sur ses courtes pattes pour observer la porte de sa chambre qui paraissait si loin. Elle était close, et Arthur n’avait pas besoin de s’en approcher pour savoir que dans l’état où il se trouvait, il lui serait impossible d’en tourner la poignée.

Il était enfermé dans sa chambre, et ne pourrait pas en sortir avant que Merlin ne vienne lui apporter son petit déjeuner comme chaque matin.

« Merlin… » coassa Arthur sans pouvoir empêcher sa gorge de gonfler comme un ballon.

Voilà la solution ! Son valet pourrait l’amener à Gaius qui trouvera une solution pour le guérir et lui rendre son corps. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre l’aube pour que Merlin ouvre la porte et vienne le libérer.

Mais Arthur eut beau tenter de sauter pour retourner sur le lit, il ne parvint qu’à se cogner et retomber sur le dos – après plusieurs essais infructueux, il se résigna à passer le reste de la nuit sur le sol, au pied de sa commode.

Avec un peu de chance, au matin il découvrira que tout cela n’était qu’un horrible cauchemar.

Sans doute avait-il fini par s’assoupir, car la voix pleine d’entrain de Merlin le tira soudain de son sommeil :

« Haut les cœurs ! Debout là-dedans !

Arthur cilla, ouvrant ses yeux globuleux pour voir son servant pousser la porte d’une main, avec son plateau en équilibre dans l’autre. Merlin fronça aussitôt le nez de dégoût, plissant les yeux pour scruter la pénombre.

\- Pouah, ça empeste la charogne ici ! grimaça-t-il en se plaquant une main sur le nez. La charogne oubliée au soleil depuis des jours, et… et marinant dans son propre jus ! Ça sent plus mauvais que vos chaussettes, ou votre tunique après un entraînement !

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, la lumière de l’aube ne filtrant qu’en un fin rayon entre les rideaux. Et pourtant, Arthur y voyait parfaitement, ce qui n’était pas le cas de son balourd de valet qui se dirigeait à tâtons vers la fenêtre en toussant et faisant mine de suffoquer.

\- Avec tout mon respect, Sire, il va falloir cesser de manger autant d’œufs marinés le soir, ça vous ballonne et vous donne des gaz nauséabonds.

Lorsque Merlin tira énergiquement les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour aérer, Arthur dut se rendre à l’évidence. Ce qui lui était arrivé cette nuit pendant l’orage n’était pas un rêve. Un coup d’œil à son propre corps suffit à confirmer qu’il était toujours un immonde crapaud recouvert de pustules et de mucus, et son valet avait maintenant l’air d’un géant.

D’ailleurs, cet imbécile de Merlin n’avait toujours rien remarqué, penché à la fenêtre à regarder dehors avec un sourire béat en continuant de parler :

\- C’est une belle journée qui s’annonce, Sire. Cet orage cette nuit a allégé l’air, on respire à nouveau, vous ne trouvez pas ? Après ces jours de canicule, ça fait un bien fou ! Dommage que vous soyez obligé de rester enfermé avec votre père pour suivre les affaires du royaume avec lui, vous ne pourrez pas en profiter.

\- Merlin !

Sa tentative de parler se solda à nouveau par un échec, seul un coassement lui échappa. Pas assez fort pour se faire entendre semble-t-il, car Merlin rajusta son plateau qu’il tenait en équilibre instable, et se tourna en souriant vers le lit :

\- Assez lambiné, Votre Altesse ! Vous avez un programme chargé pour aujourd’… hui…

Son sourire stupide s’effaça de son visage. Réalisant enfin que le lit princier était vide, Merlin fronça les sourcils et s’approcha. Chaque pas faisait trembler le sol comme si un colosse se déplaçait. Il ne remarqua pas le crapaud tapi au pied de la commode – malheureusement, Merlin ne regardait pas le sol.

\- … Arthur ?

Il posa son plateau sur le matelas et empoigna le drap d’un air perplexe, avant de s’agenouiller pour jeter un œil sous le lit. Même à genoux, son valet avait l’air terriblement imposant et pourrait l’écraser par mégarde. Mais Arthur prit son courage à deux mains et s’efforça de s’avancer d’une démarche lourde et pataude vers lui, bien décidé à se faire remarquer d’une manière ou d’une autre. Quant à se faire reconnaître, ça sera une autre paire de manches.

Mais Arthur n’était pas assez rapide dans ce corps trapu et ces pattes courtes qu’il ne maîtrisait pas. Il n’eut pas le temps de l’atteindre, que déjà Merlin se relevait et tournait sur lui-même pour regarder la chambre vide, se frottant la nuque d’un air bien embêté.

\- Merlin ! croassa Arthur aussi fort qu’il le put. Je suis là ! Sous ton nez ! Baisse les yeux au lieu de regarder en l’air, idiot de valet ! Bon à rien ! »

Mais la rumeur citadine à l’extérieur ainsi que le claquement de sabots sur les pavés de la cour couvraient ses coassements outrés. Merlin finit par hausser les épaules et laissa négligemment le drap tomber à terre, ensevelissant ainsi le malheureux crapaud princier. Il crut qu’il allait étouffer, cherchant la sortie alors que l’air se raréfiait.

Le temps qu’il parvienne à s’en dépêtrer à force de bonds désordonnés, Merlin était déjà parti.

La porte était restée grande ouverte.

 

* * *

 

Uther n’était pas un homme réputé pour sa patience.

Lorsque ce matin-là, son fils ne se présenta pas à l’heure, il tapota la table de ses doigts, son impatience grandissant de minute en minute. Comment était-il supposé éduquer son héritier si celui-ci ne faisait aucun effort pour apprendre le rôle qui l’attendait ni pour connaître les affaires du royaume ?

Finalement, excédé, il se leva et sortit en congédiant les membres du Conseil d’un geste négligent de la main. Une fois de plus, Arthur le décevait, et il se demandait si un jour son fils serait prêt à lui succéder.

Bien décidé à aller le chercher en personne, il s’engouffra dans les couloirs du château, le regard orageux et sa cape se déployant derrière lui. Les servants et gardes s’écartaient et s’inclinaient sur son passage. Il avait presque atteint les appartements royaux lorsqu’il vit le valet personnel de son fils marcher en sens inverse, aussi maigre et mal attifé que d’ordinaire.

« Toi là, déclara Uther qui ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Garçon, où est Arthur ? Pourquoi est-il en retard ?

Le valet s’arrêta, l’air ahuri, et détourna le regard d’un air embarrassé.

\- Je ne sais pas, il n’était pas dans sa chambre quand je lui ai apporté son petit déjeuner. Je pensais qu’il était déjà allé vous rejoindre.

\- Non, il n’est pas venu, soupira-t-il avec un geste agacé. Ne reste donc pas planté là et va le chercher.

\- Oui, Votre Altesse, j’y cours ! »

Uther regarda le valet détaler et disparaître au détour du couloir. Il se demandait bien comment Arthur pouvait accepter un garçon si incompétent et peu présentable à son service. Mais pour une fois que son fils parvenait à en garder un aussi longtemps sans le détruire moralement ou physiquement, Uther n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Lui trouver de nouveaux valets toutes les deux semaines avait été une plaie.

D’ailleurs, lorsqu’il jeta un œil dans la chambre de son fils, elle était en désordre et le lit n’était pas fait. Pire encore, il vit un crapaud bondir vers lui en coassant, et il réprima un mouvement de recul lorsque la créature se hissa sur sa botte, toute luisante de mucus.

Empli de dégoût, il baissa les yeux sur le crapaud qui le fixait d’un regard fixe et dérangeant, sa gorge enflant à chaque coassement. Avec la chaleur et l’humidité, la vermine envahissait le château. C’était répugnant. Il secoua le pied pour chasser cette sale bête et tira son épée de son fourreau pour l’abattre – mais le crapaud fit un bond sur le côté, échappant à la mort de justesse.

« Gardes ! siffla Uther en indiquant la créature de la pointe de son épée. Débarrassez-moi de cette vermine. Et trouvez-moi Arthur. Je ne peux pas tolérer que mon propre fils désobéisse à mes ordres. »

Et tandis que les gardes se mettaient à courir après le crapaud dans les couloirs, Uther s’éloigna avec humeur, ignorant qu’il avait bien failli occire son propre fils.

 

* * *

 

Après avoir échappé aux gardes en se cachant dans une alcôve, Arthur dut traverser le château entier sans se faire remarquer ni piétiner. Chaque couloir semblait interminable, chaque marche d’escalier était comme un précipice, et il marchait si lentement et péniblement que la nuit tombait et il était épuisé lorsqu’il arriva enfin à l’atelier de Gaius.

Lui, au moins, pourrait peut-être l’aider. Après tout, Uther l’avait toujours consulté lorsqu’il s’agissait des méfaits de la magie s’attaquant à Camelot.

Quand il se glissa dans l’entrebâillement de la porte en s’avançant d’une démarche pataude sur ses courtes pattes, il éprouva un profond soulagement en voyant que le physicien était présent. Le vieil homme se penchait sur tout un assortiment de potions, d’herbes et de bocaux qui dégageaient de la vapeur sur la table. Sans doute était-il en train de concocter ses remèdes réputés dans tout le royaume.

Le silence était complet dans l’atelier, à l’exception du doux bouillonnement d’un récipient. Aussi Gaius sembla l’entendre lorsque le crapaud princier émit son coassement le plus bruyant possible. Du moins, le physicien interrompit ses mouvements et leva le nez de ses herbes pour regarder autour de lui.

Arthur croassa à nouveau en s’approchant, essayant en vain d’articuler des mots. Enfin, Gaius le vit et haussa un sourcil.

« Oh. Bonjour, toi.

Le physicien se pencha sur le crapaud, approchant une gigantesque main pour le ramasser. Arthur se tendit mais se laissa soulever, comprimé entre les doigts géants qui l’immobilisaient. Élevé loin du sol au point d’en avoir le vertige, il se retrouva face à face avec le vieil homme qui louchait sur lui. Vu de si près, son nez était énorme, et ses rides profondes.

\- On dirait bien que tu t’es perdu. Tu tombes très bien. Je vais m’occuper de toi, mon petit.

Un instant, Arthur crut vraiment que Gaius allait l’aider, devinerait qui il était au premier coup d’œil, et saurait comment régler le problème. Mais il comprit qu’il s’était trompé lorsque le physicien tira la langue de concentration et utilisa une petite bouteille pour prélever le mucus sur sa peau malgré ses protestations. Puis Gaius l’enferma dans un bocal au couvercle percé pour lui permettre de respirer.

Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière en tapant sur la paroi de verre, mais en vain. Il était prisonnier, et Gaius avait repris ses concoctions en sifflotant gaiement.

Impuissant, il se laissa retomber à plat ventre, la peur commençant à le gagner. S’il n’arrivait jamais à se faire reconnaître ? Et s’il devait rester ainsi pour le reste de sa vie ?

La porte de l’atelier s’ouvrit, laissant passer un Merlin qui semblait préoccupé et se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise près du bocal où le prince était prisonnier.

\- Je ne trouve pas Arthur, lâcha-t-il en se massant la tempe, le coude posé juste à côté du crapaud. J’ai cherché partout, vraiment _partout_ , et il est nulle part.

\- Je suis là, espèce d’imbécile ! rétorqua Arthur, mais seul un coassement sortit de sa gorge.

\- Peut-être est-il seulement sorti chasser ou se promener ? suggéra Gaius en faisant tourner un liquide dans une petite fiole.

Merlin soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Arthur ne serait jamais sorti du château sans me prévenir. De toute façon, il ne sait pas s’habiller ou se nourrir tout seul.

\- Hé ! s’offusqua le crapaud princier, s’enflant d’orgueil blessé.

À ce coassement, Merlin daigna enfin poser un regard sur lui. À demi affalé sur la table avec un air déprimé, son valet prit délicatement le bocal entre ses mains et échangea un regard avec le crapaud.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait besoin de s’inquiéter, reprit Gaius avec un sourire rassurant. Peut-être qu’il avait besoin d’un peu de temps seul et reviendra après s’être promené. Tu t’inquiètes trop, va.

\- Ça ne peut pas être ça. Ce n’est pas normal qu’il disparaisse comme ça. Son cheval est encore dans les écuries, tous ses vêtements et son épée sont encore dans sa chambre, et personne ne l’a vu nulle part depuis hier. Même les gardes l’ont cherché en vain sous ordre d’Uther. Il se passe quelque chose, Gaius. Quelque chose de grave. Je peux le sentir.

Arthur cilla. Merlin avait donc passé la journée à le chercher ? Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et avait réellement l’air angoissé, bien plus qu’un simple valet devrait l’être pour son maître.

\- Je n’aime pas le savoir seul, murmura Merlin en relevant les yeux vers Gaius. Et s’il était en danger ? Je ne peux pas le protéger avec ma magie si je ne sais pas où il est.

 _Magie_.

Le temps sembla s’arrêter. Arthur s’était figé dans son bocal, sa large bouche ouverte alors qu’il dévisageait Merlin – avait-il bien entendu ? Sa patte humide de mucus glissa lentement sur le verre alors qu’il restait sous le choc.

Non, c’était impossible.

Gaius lui, ne semblait nullement surpris par ce que venait de révéler son apprenti. Il adressa un sourire compatissant à Merlin.

\- Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire. Si tu penses qu’Arthur est en danger, seul le Grand Dragon peut te guider…

\- Peut-être, marmonna Merlin en détournant les yeux. J’irai le voir tout à l’heure, mais je crains qu’il ne me soit pas d’une grande aide.

\- Passe-moi ce crapaud, veux-tu ? J’en ai besoin.

Arthur vit avec horreur les yeux de son valet s’éclairer avec une teinte d’or en prononçant une formule magique, et le pot s’éleva en l’air, volant jusque dans les mains du physicien.

\- Combien de fois je t’ai dit de ne pas utiliser ta magie aussi futilement ? le tança Gaius en lui faisant les gros yeux. N’oublie pas que si tu es découvert, Uther te fera exécuter !

\- Il n’y a que nous deux ici, lâcha Merlin en haussant les épaules.

\- Sorcellerie ! coassa Arthur en s’agitant dans son bocal. Vous étiez des traîtres, depuis tout ce temps ! Gardes !

Mais personne ne comprenait ce qu’il essayait de dire, et Merlin s’approcha pour observer de plus près ce que faisait le physicien.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce crapaud, au juste ?

Gaius souleva le bocal pour bien montrer le batracien qui se trouvait prisonnier dedans, furieux à sauter contre les parois de verre.

\- Regarde bien, Merlin. Vu sa taille, c’est un mâle. Les femelles sont plus larges. Les crapauds ont beaucoup de propriétés que j’utilise dans mes potions. Ils peuvent secréter un venin qui a des vertus pour lutter contre les maladies et infections, et leur mucus est excellent pour hydrater, notamment pour les brûlures. Il faut faire attention quand on touche un crapaud à ne pas se frotter les yeux ou la bouche ensuite, car c’est très irritant. Mais en plus…

Arthur se crispa quand Gaius dévissa le couvercle et plongea sa main géante dans le bocal pour l’attraper. Il ne put rien faire – il n’avait même pas de dents pour se défendre !

\- … j’en utilise parfois pour tester l’effet de mes potions. J’avais justement besoin d’un cobaye pour un nouveau poison contre les rats. On m’en a commandé pour les cuisines.

Il eut beau se débattre, poussant des croassements en clignant ses yeux aux pupilles horizontales, la poigne de Gaius l’immobilisait complètement. Il agita ses petites pattes quand le physicien approcha une fiole de poison de sa bouche.

\- Attends, tu ne vas quand même empoisonner cette pauvre bête innocente ? s’indigna Merlin. C’est cruel !

Gaius interrompit son geste, arquant un sourcil à l’attention de son jeune apprenti.

\- C’est ainsi que progresse la science, Merlin. Comment crois-tu que j’ai découvert tous ces remèdes ? Il faut bien que je teste les effets sur un crapaud ou un rat avant de les donner à mes patients. Si tu veux me succéder un jour, tu devras t’y faire.

Merlin fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- Pas aujourd’hui. Je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir et agoniser sans rien faire. Donne-le moi, je vais le relâcher dans la nature.

\- Tu as le cœur trop tendre, Merlin.

À son grand soulagement, Gaius desserra sa prise et laissa le crapaud tomber au creux des mains de Merlin. Elles étaient immenses, tièdes et tendres. Arthur se sentit emporté hors de l’atelier, le visage de son valet baissé vers lui.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, tu es sauvé, murmurait-il en caressant de son pouce le dos couvert de pustules. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal.

Partagé entre la douleur fraîche de la trahison, et la reconnaissance pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, Arthur lui jeta un regard de travers, frémissant sous la caresse. Le toucher était agréable, et Merlin lui souriait avec tendresse.

Il comprit qu’ils étaient à l’extérieur lorsqu’il vit le ciel étoilé. Merlin s’agenouilla et baissa ses mains au niveau du sol, l’y déposant délicatement. La terre était gorgée d’eau, et Arthur sentit une étrange exaltation, une envie presque insoutenable d’aller sauter dans la boue et nager dans la flaque qu’il voyait plus loin. C’était enivrant – vertigineux.

Il parvint à se ressaisir, se rappelant qu’il était le prince héritier, qu’il venait de découvrir que son propre valet et le physicien de cour étaient des sorciers traîtres à la couronne, et que sa priorité était de retrouver son corps.

Malgré le goût amer de la trahison, la colère qui grondait sous sa peau, et son besoin de confronter Merlin, il ne pouvait rien faire dans ce corps muet, minuscule et maladroit. Il ignorait s’il avait davantage envie de dénoncer ce sorcier à Uther ou de le mettre en joue avec une arbalète pour le forcer à justifier ses mensonges. Il était furieux contre lui-même d’avoir laissé Merlin se frayer un chemin dans son cœur et devenir son seul ami et confident alors qu’il lui mentait depuis le début. Mille questions sans réponse bouillonnaient dans son crâne. Dans quel but Merlin avait-il menti ainsi ? Était-ce pour atteindre Uther ? Venger les sorciers morts sur le bûcher depuis la Grande Purge ? Ses sourires, sa loyauté, son courage, leur complicité naissante… tout avait donc été faux ?

En voyant Merlin se relever, Arthur éprouva un instant de panique. Si son valet était un sorcier, qui de mieux que lui pourrait l’aider à retrouver son corps ? Arthur ignorait s’il pouvait encore lui faire confiance, mais quelque chose en lui refusait de croire que leur amitié avait été un mensonge. Et la situation était si désespérée qu’il n’avait d’autre choix.

\- Merlin ! Attends !

Merlin cilla, baissant les yeux sur le crapaud qui avançait d’une démarche pataude vers lui en coassant.

\- Non, non, tu es libre ! protesta Merlin quand Arthur tenta de s’accrocher à sa chaussure. Va rejoindre tes amis, stupide crapaud !

Le pied géant le repoussa, mais Arthur revint à la charge, obstiné, le suivant en croassant lorsque Merlin essayait de s’éloigner. Finalement, Merlin soupira et s’accroupit pour le cueillir au creux de sa main.

\- Désolé, mais je n’ai pas le temps de m’occuper de toi. J’ai un idiot de prince à trouver et je commence à vraiment m’inquiéter pour lui. Il compte beaucoup pour moi, tu vois, et… Et s’il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je…

Merlin baissa les yeux, l’air défait. Arthur n’avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage. On y lisait comme dans un livre, et il n’y avait aucun doute sur sa sincérité.

Troublé, le prince ne savait plus que penser, ni comment concilier la trahison de son ami avec sa loyauté et son réel attachement pour Arthur. Il ne comprenait pas.

Sous l’effet de l’émotion, sa gorge enfla et un coassement sonore lui échappa. Merlin se releva, l’air résigné.

\- Très bien. Reste avec moi si tu veux.

Il plaça soigneusement le crapaud dans son foulard rouge, le nouant de sorte à ce qu’il soit bien enveloppé mais que sa tête émerge pour respirer.

\- J’espère que tu n’as pas peur des dragons. » marmonna Merlin en rebroussant le chemin vers le château.

 

* * *

 

Quand ce soir-là, la quiétude et les ténèbres de la grotte souterraine furent troublées par la visite impromptue de Merlin, Kilgharrah n’aurait pu espérer une meilleure distraction.

Brandissant sa torche au-dessus de sa tête, le jeune sorcier annonça gravement que le prince Arthur avait disparu et qu’il avait besoin de son aide pour le retrouver. Ce même prince qui, transformé en crapaud, se blottissait dans son foulard en fixant un regard médusé sur le Grand Dragon.

Kilgharrah ne put s’en empêcher, il éclata d’un rire tonitruant. Il rit, et rit encore, comme jamais il n’avait ri depuis les temps anciens, avant la Grande Purge.

Merlin avait d’abord eu l’air choqué, puis agacé, avant de perdre tout bonnement patience :

« Ce n’est pas drôle ! Je m’inquiète vraiment pour Arthur !

Kilgharrah s’efforça de se calmer, ricanant alors qu’il allongeait le cou pour regarder Merlin droit dans les yeux.

\- Oh que si, jeune sorcier, c’est drôle. Très drôle, même ! Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, Arthur est en sécurité.

Le dragon échangea un regard avec le crapaud qui plissa les yeux d’un air suspicieux.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Tu sais où il est ? demanda Merlin avec espoir.

Un sourire narquois se glissa sur la gueule du dragon, dévoilant ses crocs acérés.

\- Je le sais en effet, ricana Kilgharrah. Je sais _exactement_ où il est.

\- Alors dis-le moi !

Il souffla par les naseaux, un nouveau rire enflant dans sa gorge.

\- Il est plus près que tu ne le penses, Merlin. Beaucoup plus près, en effet. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à _voir_ ce qui est sous ton nez.

Kilgharrah déploya ses ailes et s’envola en même temps que la voix chargée de frustration de Merlin qui résonnait dans la grotte souterraine :

\- En quoi ça m’aide ?! Attends ! Donne-moi un indice, au moins !

\- Je t’en ai déjà donné un, jeune sorcier ! » s’esclaffa le Grand Dragon en s’élevant jusqu’à son repaire, sa lourde chaîne cliquetant à sa patte.

 

* * *

 

« Et c’est tout ce qu’il a dit ?

Déjà en robe de nuit avec un bonnet sur la tête, Gaius était assis sur son lit, tenant à la main un bougeoir. La lueur de la flammèche les éclairait par en-dessous et projetait leurs ombres démesurées dans l’atelier.

Merlin acquiesça, tenant au creux de sa main le crapaud qui semble-t-il était en passe de devenir son animal de compagnie. Depuis qu’il l’avait sauvé de Gaius et tenté de le relâcher dans la nature, il ne le quittait plus.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me répond toujours par énigmes quand je lui demande de l’aide. On dirait qu’il le fait exprès pour m’énerver.

Le physicien réprima un bâillement.

\- Si le Grand Dragon dit qu’Arthur se trouve en sécurité, c’est déjà une bonne chose.

Merlin n’était pas rassuré pour autant. Comment Arthur pourrait-il être en sécurité si personne ne le trouvait à des lieux à la ronde ? Le crapaud coassa dans sa main, et Merlin le caressa pensivement, réfléchissant aux paroles obscures du dragon.

\- Il dit aussi qu’il est tout près, et que je dois voir ce qui est sous mon nez… Je devrais retourner fouiller la chambre d’Arthur. J’ai peut-être manqué quelque chose, un indice qui m’indiquerait où il est.

Gaius bâilla à nouveau, tendit le bougeoir à son apprenti et souleva le drap pour se glisser en dessous.

\- Avec le couvre-feu qu’a imposé Uther et les gardes qui patrouillent, tu ne pourras pas le faire cette nuit. Il est tard, Merlin. Va dormir et tu reprendras tes recherches demain matin. »

Merlin acquiesça et se leva, crapaud dans une main et bougeoir dans l’autre. Il souhaita une bonne nuit au physicien et gravit les quelques marches qui le menaient à sa chambre. Il posa le bougeoir sur sa table de nuit, et s’assit sur le lit en poussant un soupir à fendre l’âme.

Au creux de sa paume, le crapaud le fixait de ses yeux globuleux, ses pupilles horizontales lui donnant un regard dérangeant. Son petit corps était froid et humide quand Merlin le prit entre ses doigts pour le déposer délicatement près de son oreiller. Puis, il défit son foulard rouge et ôta sa tunique collante de sueur, laissant sa peau respirer. Malgré l’orage de la nuit dernière, le temps restait lourd et chaud, et il pouvait sentir ses cheveux coller à sa nuque et à son front.

Trop fatigué pour se soucier du désordre, il laissa tomber la tunique et le foulard à terre avant de s’allonger sur le lit, un pli soucieux se creusant sur son front. Il contempla longuement les fissures et imperfections du plafond qu’il commençait à connaître parfaitement, tout en se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Arthur en ce moment. Était-il blessé ? Maintenu prisonnier ? Si seulement le Grand Dragon avait daigné lui donner une réponse claire et concise pour une fois !

Merlin soupira et roula sur le côté, pressant sa joue sur l’oreiller. Et se retrouva face à face avec le crapaud qui émit un croassement enroué.

« Tu vas m’observer comme ça toute la nuit ? murmura Merlin en élevant une main pour caresser le dos jaunâtre de la créature.

Le crapaud éleva une patte courtaude dans une tentative maladroite de le repousser. Merlin l’enveloppa de sa main et l’approcha contre son cœur, en un geste d’affection qui agita la créature. Ses pattes humides frôlaient la peau nue de son torse en se débattant, et le sorcier laissa son regard se perdre vers la lueur tremblotante du bougeoir.

\- Je ne sais pas dans quel pétrin s’est fourré Arthur…

Le crapaud cessa de remuer, comme s’il l’écoutait.

\- … mais j’espère que le Grand Dragon avait raison et qu’il n’est pas en danger. Cet idiot de prince serait mort des centaines de fois si je n’étais pas là à sauver son royal fessier à chaque fois. Je sais que je ne recevrai jamais de remerciements ou des honneurs pour ça, mais j’aimerais qu’un jour il me voie pour ce que je suis réellement, tu comprends ?

Il baissa la tête vers lui. Le crapaud soutint son regard avec un drôle d’air, et lâcha un faible coassement.

Merlin roula des yeux.

\- Non, bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Tu n’es qu’un crapaud. »

Il marmonna un sort pour éteindre la bougie, ses iris s’allumant d’or dans le noir. Terrassé par la fatigue, il sombra dans un profond sommeil en serrant le petit être contre son cœur.

 

* * *

 

Les doigts d’Uther tapaient sur l’accoudoir de son trône.

_Tap tap tap._

_Tap tap tap._

_Tap tap tap._

Le roi toisait Merlin d’un regard mécontent. Impatient.

« Ainsi, Arthur ne t’a rien dit ?

\- Pas un mot, Sire.

Gaius jeta un coup d’œil en biais à son apprenti qui soutenait le regard du roi avec autant d’aplomb qu’il le pouvait, les mains jointes dans son dos.

Uther plissa les yeux, cessant ses tapotements pour se pencher en avant, un coude sur le genou, scrutant Merlin d’un air suspicieux.

\- Vraiment ? Vous êtes pourtant toujours fourrés ensemble et il est étrangement attaché à toi, garçon. C’est une bonne chose qu’il ait un servant loyal, mais je te préviens : si je découvre que tu me mens pour couvrir sa fugue ou pour l’aider à échapper à ses devoirs…

Épaule contre épaule avec son jeune apprenti, Gaius put le sentir tressaillir. Mais Merlin se redressa avec une lueur de défiance indignée dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vous mens pas ! Je ne sais vraiment pas où est Arthur.

Uther le scruta encore un moment, avant de s’adosser dans son trône en se massant la tempe que cerclait sa couronne en or.

\- Je te crois, soupira-t-il d’un air las. Tu es un piètre menteur, incapable de me servir un mensonge sans finir au pilori à recevoir des tomates pourries. Mais si tu ne me mens pas, c’est que la disparition de mon fils est encore plus inquiétante…

\- Son cheval est toujours dans les écuries, et il n’a pris ni ses vêtements, ni son épée. Je ne pense pas que votre fils ait disparu de son plein gré, Sire.

\- Il aurait donc été enlevé ?

\- C’est ce que je crois, acquiesça Merlin gravement.

Uther médita un moment la possibilité, un pli soucieux se creusant sur son front. Il serra le poing, ce qui fit crisser le cuir de ses gants.

\- Gaius.

Le physicien releva la tête à l’appel de son nom et s’avança d’un pas vers le trône.

\- Votre Majesté ?

Uther se caressait la lèvre inférieure du bout du doigt comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu’il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Finalement, il releva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les gardes et chevaliers ont fouillé le château et la cité basse de fond en comble toute la journée hier, en vain. Ils ont interrogé tout le monde, et personne n’a rien vu, rien entendu. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est comment quelqu’un aurait pu enlever Arthur qui est un guerrier accompli et le sortir du château et de la ville, sans que les gardes ni personne ne remarque rien.

\- C’est en effet difficile à concevoir.

\- Se pourrait-il que nos ennemis aient fait usage de sorcellerie ? articula haineusement le roi, son regard se durcissant.

Gaius se crispa et s’efforça de garder un air neutre. Il connaissait ce regard – il savait qu’Uther ferait tout pour retrouver son fils, et que s’il croyait la magie responsable, des sorciers en payeraient le prix si Arthur n’était pas retrouvé très vite.

\- Je ne peux rien affirmer, Sire. Mais c’est probable.

Uther détourna les yeux rageusement, serrant plus fort son poing.

\- Une fois de plus, la magie s’attaque au cœur de Camelot… siffla-t-il tout bas. Je vais faire donner l’ordre d’étendre les recherches dans tout le royaume. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Gaius s’inclina respectueusement et tourna les talons pour quitter la salle du trône. Alors seulement remarqua-t-il le crapaud blotti entre les mains de Merlin qui tentait de le cacher sous sa veste. Et il comprit que si son jeune apprenti avait gardé les mains jointes dans son dos pendant tout l’interrogatoire, ce n’était pas par déférence pour le roi, mais pour cacher la créature.

Une fois hors de la salle du trône, Gaius arqua un sourcil et lui appliqua un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t’a pris d’amener cette chose avec toi dans une audience avec le roi ? Tu ne sais donc pas que les crapauds sont associés à la sorcellerie ? C’est à croire que tu cherches les ennuis !

\- Je n’y suis pour rien ! se défendit Merlin en jetant des coups d’œil nerveux aux alentours. Il nous a suivis et quand je l’ai remarqué, il était trop tard pour le ramener. J’ai préféré le ramasser pour qu’il ne se fasse pas piétiner ou tuer par un garde.

Maintenant que Gaius le regardait plus attentivement, il remarqua que le jeune homme était pâle et semblait fatigué.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Merlin ?

Merlin secoua la tête avec un soupir.

\- J’ai mal dormi. Le crapaud n’a pas arrêté de remuer et de me croasser à l’oreille toute la nuit.

\- À quoi t’attendais-tu ? C’est une créature nocturne qui est faite pour vivre dans une rivière, pas dans ta chambre.

\- Je sais, mais… je me suis attaché à lui. Il a un sale caractère mais il est plutôt mignon.

Gaius arqua un sourcil consterné, se demandant une fois de plus si son apprenti avait vraiment toute sa tête. Merlin baissait les yeux sur son crapaud et caressait le dessus de son crâne avec son pouce, souriant doucement. Le crapaud avait l’air étrangement offensé et gonfla son corps en coassant.

\- Tu as raison, admit Merlin en relevant les yeux. Je le relâcherai plus tard dans la nature. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris de le garder, alors que je suis occupé à chercher Arthur.

Ils marchaient sans hâte en reprenant la direction de l’atelier, le son de leurs pas résonnant dans les couloirs.

\- Penses-tu qu’Uther pourrait avoir raison ? demanda Gaius d’un ton préoccupé. Que quelqu’un aurait enlevé Arthur à l’aide de magie ?

\- Si c’est vrai, alors le sorcier aurait réussi à entrer dans sa chambre pendant la nuit, et…

Merlin s’était arrêté de marcher, et Gaius se tourna pour le regarder. La bouche entrouverte, le jeune sorcier semblait frappé par une révélation.

\- À moins que… à moins qu’il ait eu accès à la chambre _avant_ , et y ait jeté un sort…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- La veille de la disparition d’Arthur, j’ai vu un servant dans la chambre d’Arthur. Un homme que je n’avais jamais vu avant, et je connais à peu près tout le personnel du château. Il était penché sur le lit quand je l’ai surpris. Peut-être qu’il était en train de jeter un sort !

\- Et c’est maintenant que tu penses à le signaler ? râla Gaius en croisant les bras.

\- C’est sans doute la réponse qu’on cherchait ! l’ignora Merlin, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Le Grand Dragon m’a dit que je dois apprendre à voir ce qui est sous mon nez…

En deux enjambées, Merlin le rejoignit et lui fourra le crapaud dans les mains, radieux d’espoir.

\- Je te le confie ! Je dois aller fouiller la chambre d’Arthur pour trouver des indices !

\- Merlin !

Mais déjà son apprenti détalait comme un lapin, se retournant juste assez pour le pointer du doigt :

\- Et ne le tue pas ! »

Et voilà qu’il avait disparu au tournant, le bruit de ses pas s’éloignant précipitamment. Gaius baissa les yeux sur le crapaud, échangeant un regard avec la créature. Ses yeux oranges étaient dérangeants. Impérieux, même.

Sa gorge jaunâtre enfla en un croassement.

Gaius arqua un sourcil peu impressionné.

 

* * *

 

Merlin manqua de renverser une servante en dévalant les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Il était essoufflé quand il fit irruption dans l’atelier de Gaius avec tant de précipitation que la porte claqua contre le mur.

Le physicien sursauta et s’approcha de son apprenti courbé en deux qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Alors ?

Respirant bruyamment, Merlin brandit quelque chose d’un air triomphant, un sourire lumineux s’étalant sur son visage.

\- C’était… haleta-t-il, les joues rouges. J’ai trouvé… Dans son… Oreiller…

Gaius loucha sur ce que Merlin exhibait fièrement sous son nez.

\- Un caillou ? C’est tout ?

Merlin cessa de sourire, piqué au vif.

\- Ce n’est pas rien ! Et ce n’est pas un hasard s’il se trouvait dans son oreiller. Quelqu’un y avait fait un trou pour l’y placer. Regarde-le de plus près.

Dubitatif, Gaius prit le galet et le plaça sous une loupe pour mieux l’observer – sa vue baissait depuis quelques années et il lui devenait parfois difficile de voir les détails, surtout de près.

\- Il y a des gravures ! insista Merlin en les pointant du doigt. Tu vois ? Ce n’est pas un caillou ordinaire. Il est magique, j’en suis sûr. Je peux sentir sa puissance quand je le touche, et ma magie y répond.

\- En effet… réalisa Gaius en plissant les yeux.

Il les voyait, à présent. Des sceaux complexes et empreints d’une certaine élégance étaient gravés sur toute la surface du galet. Avec tant de finesse et de précision que cela ne pouvait être l’œuvre d’une main humaine.

Penché au-dessus de son épaule, Merlin scrutait lui aussi les gravures avec intensité et enthousiasme.

\- Je n’ai jamais vu ce type d’écriture dans le livre de magie que tu m’as donné. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c’est ? Est-ce que ça pourrait expliquer la disparition d’Arthur ?

Gaius soupira et reposa la loupe en s’asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise. Tournant le galet gravé entre ses doigts, il songea au passé, à ces souvenirs douloureux qu’il essayait en vain d’enterrer depuis vingt ans.

\- Je reconnais ce langage, admit-il prudemment. C’est celui des Vilia.

Enfermé dans son bocal où Gaius l’avait remis, le crapaud émit un croassement enroué, ses pattes humides de mucus glissant sur le verre.

Merlin fronça les sourcils et tira le tabouret pour s’asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Les Vilia ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Gaius déposa délicatement le galet sur la table – à bien y regarder, on s’apercevait que les gravures luisaient par instant d’un éclat bleu irréel – et tendit la main pour tirer un grimoire d’une pile branlante de livres qui menaçaient de s’écrouler sur le bocal contenant le crapaud.

\- Ce sont des esprits de l’eau et des rivières, des créatures proches de la nature. Ils doivent être mentionnés dans mon bestiaire…

Merlin sentait son impatience grandir en même temps que son inquiétude pour Arthur tandis que Gaius ouvrait le livre et tournait les pages avec une lenteur insoutenable. Se retenant de se lever pour faire les cent pas, il se mit à tapoter nerveusement la table de ses doigts.

\- Ah ! s’exclama enfin Gaius en louchant sur son grimoire. Voilà, c’est ça.

Son doigt ridé indiquait une illustration de nymphe aux grandes ailes, enveloppée dans ses cheveux et se fondant dans une goutte d’eau. Merlin se pencha pour lire ce qui était écrit.

\- Ce sont des créatures bienfaisantes qui ne se mêlent pas des affaires des hommes, lut-il en fronçant les sourcils. Alors pourquoi enlèveraient-elles le prince héritier de Camelot, dans ce cas ?

\- Mh, je ne pense pas que les Vilia soient responsables…

Gaius reprit le galet gravé entre ses doigts, et regarda Merlin droit dans les yeux.

\- À l’époque de la Grande Purge, on voyait beaucoup circuler des objets comme celui-ci. Les Vilia ne prennent pas parti dans les affaires des mortels, mais elles sont compatissantes. Lorsque les sorciers furent traqués, pourchassés et durent se cacher dans les forêts pour échapper aux armées d’Uther, les Vilia les ont pris en pitié. Pour ceux qui avaient perdu tout espoir ou volonté de vivre dans ce monde, elles proposaient une nouvelle vie, exempte des conflits des hommes.

\- C’est à dire ?

\- Nombreux sorciers désespérés ou ayant vu toute leur famille périr sur le bûcher ont accepté l’offre et s’en sont allés vivre pour toujours sous la protection des Vilia. Ces gravures contiennent une puissante magie, et quiconque s’endort à leur proximité se réveillera transformé en un être des rivières.

\- Tu penses que quelqu’un a placé le caillou dans son oreiller, pour… quoi ? Le transformer en Vilia ?

\- Je crois en effet que quelqu’un a voulu nuire au prince en le transformant contre son gré. Mais là où tu te trompes, Merlin, c’est que cet enchantement ne métamorphose pas en Vilia, mais en animal ou insecte vivant près de l’eau des rivières. C’était à l’époque un sort plus enviable que la mort ou une vie d’exil et de terreur. Les Vilia leur promettaient qu’ils vivraient une vie heureuse dans les rivières sous leur protection. Les sorciers les plus désespérés et terrifiés pouvaient ainsi échapper aux persécutions, mais le prix à payer était de devenir une truite, ou une libellule, ou un canard, ou…

Une réalisation glacée s’était glissée sous sa peau au fur et à mesure que parlait le physicien. Merlin ouvrit de grands yeux et le coupa d’une voix blanche :

\- Ou un… _crapaud_?

Gaius s’interrompit et arqua un sourcil.

\- Ou un crapaud, oui, acquiesça-t-il sobrement.

Un silence s’étira tandis que Merlin blêmissait.

\- Gaius… Est-ce que tu crois… Est-ce que ce serait possible que… ?

Le physicien qui visiblement venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir, semblait à présent partager sa crainte. Ensemble, ils tournèrent la tête vers le crapaud enfermé dans son bocal.

Le batracien les toisait d’un regard hautain, sa pupille horizontale tranchant dans l’orange de ses yeux. Merlin n’aurait su dire si son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais le crapaud arborait la même expression qu’Arthur quand il était mécontent et sur le point de jeter un objet à la face de son valet.

Tournant brusquement le dos au bocal, Merlin se pencha pour chuchoter tout bas afin que seul Gaius puisse l’entendre :

\- Depuis quand tu as ce crapaud ? Où l’as-tu trouvé ?

\- Le matin de la disparition d’Arthur, si je ne m’abuse, répondit Gaius sur le même ton. Il est entré dans l’atelier et est allé droit vers moi.

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible que ce crapaud soit…

\- Le prince Arthur lui-même, transformé par la magie des Vilia ? C’est une possibilité.

\- J’espère que non, grimaça Merlin. Tu as failli le tuer avec du poison.

\- Et toi, tu as fait de la magie devant lui.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et se tournèrent à nouveau vers le bocal – le crapaud les dévisageait toujours d’un air royalement hautain.

\- Il n’y a qu’un moyen d’en être sûrs.

Gaius acquiesça gravement.

\- En effet. Il faut lui poser la question directement. Vas-y, Merlin, demande-lui.

Merlin jeta un regard trahi à son mentor qui déchargeait la responsabilité sur lui en le gratifiant d’une tape sur le dos pour l’encourager.

Le regard du crapaud vrillé sur lui, il se racla la gorge en se penchant pour approcher son visage au plus près du bocal.

\- Je me sens vraiment ridicule de faire ça, mais… Arthur, est-ce que c’est vous, là-dedans ?

Merlin sentit un bloc de glace sombrer dans son estomac lorsque le crapaud acquiesça. Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche, jetant un regard de détresse à Gaius.

Le physicien haussa un sourcil dubitatif et se pencha pour lorgner de plus près le batracien.

\- Il a seulement bougé un peu la tête. Ce n’est peut-être qu’un hasard. Sire ? Si c’est bien vous, croassez trois fois et tapez deux fois contre le verre.

Le crapaud tourna son regard fixe vers Gaius. Merlin aurait juré le voir rouler des yeux avant de s’exécuter. Trois croassements impatients. Deux coups secs de patte contre le bocal.

\- C’est lui, Gaius ! paniqua Merlin. C’est vraiment Arthur !

Voilà qui expliquait ce que le Grand Dragon avait insinué. Ainsi, ils avaient cherché Arthur alors qu’il se trouvait là, juste sous leur nez !

\- On dirait bien… admit le vieil homme en se redressant, les yeux plissés. Étant donné les circonstances, je ne sais pas si nous devons nous en réjouir ou non.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien… J’ignore si cet enchantement peut être inversé ou s’il est définitif, le cas ne s’est jamais présenté auparavant. Et quand bien même tu parviendrais à lui rendre son apparence…

Gaius se pencha à son oreille pour terminer, assez bas pour que le crapaud royal ne puisse entendre :

\- Tu lui as révélé ton secret à ton insu. Que pense-t-il du fait que son valet est un sorcier ? Une fois redevenu lui-même, il décidera de ton sort. S’il te dénonce à Uther, tu sais ce qui t’attend…

Merlin crispa la mâchoire et s’efforça de ravaler ses craintes.

\- La priorité pour l’instant, c’est de sauver Arthur. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Trouvons déjà un moyen de défaire ce sort et lui rendre son apparence, et on verra ensuite.

\- Sage décision, approuva Gaius en se relevant avec un craquement de vertèbres. Je suppose que nous pouvons nous estimer heureux qu’il ait été transformé en crapaud et non en truite ou saumon, car il serait déjà mort et nous n’aurions rien pu y faire. Je vais aller chercher tous les livres que j’ai à propos des Vilia pour trouver une solution à notre problème.

Tandis que le physicien s’en allait cueillir des grimoires sur ses étagères, Merlin baissa les yeux sur le crapaud.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à subir tout cela, Sire. Je promets de vous sauver, comme je le fais toujours. Mais avant tout, je vais vous sortir de cette prison.

Il dévissa le bocal et y plongea la main pour y cueillir le crapaud qu’il éleva au niveau de son visage pour mieux le regarder. Les yeux globuleux soutinrent son regard, ses pattes humides de mucus s’agitant entre ses doigts.

Arthur était si minuscule. Impuissant. Et il semblait fulminer, ce qui sous cette apparence était plutôt ridicule. Hilarant, même.

Il savait qu’Arthur le lui ferait payer au centuple une fois redevenu lui-même, mais il ne put s’en empêcher. L’occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt, après tout. Un large sourire s’étala sur son visage et ses yeux pétillèrent de moquerie.

\- J’ignore comment j’ai pu ne pas vous reconnaître immédiatement, Sire. J’ai toujours pensé que vous aviez une tête de crapaud. La ressemblance est frappante. »

Le coassement courroucé qu’il obtint en réponse en valait largement la peine.

 

* * *

 

Sa tête couverte de pustules pointait hors du foulard rouge. Merlin l’avait à nouveau noué autour de son cou de sorte à former une poche pour le crapaud.

La gorge de son valet était tiède, et Arthur se sentait nauséeux, tant il était secoué par le trot du cheval. Ils avaient quitté Camelot quand le jour commençait à décliner, après des heures d’ennui mortel à le regarder étudier des livres avec Gaius.

Il n’y avait plus que Merlin et lui à présent, chevauchant sous la voûte céleste, éclairés par la pleine lune et les étoiles.

« … Je voulais vous le dire depuis le début, bien sûr, je voulais que vous sachiez enfin qui je suis…

Et Merlin ne cessait de parler depuis qu’ils étaient parti, sans qu’Arthur ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le faire taire. Cet idiot de valet interprétait ses coassements comme des encouragements pour parler davantage, sans réaliser qu’il essayait en fait de lui ordonner de se _taire_.

\- … Mais quand j’ai vu votre réaction à Ealdor quand Will est mort en se faisant passer pour un sorcier, je n’osais plus espérer vous dire la vérité et que vous m’acceptiez. Je ne pouvais être sûr que vous ne me livreriez pas au jugement d’Uther. Je n’en suis toujours pas sûr, à vrai dire… Avec un peu de chance, vous ne vous vous souviendrez de rien quand vous retrouverez votre corps. Ce serait préférable pour moi.

Sa voix faisait vibrer le corps du crapaud princier, et il remua dans le foulard, rongeant son frein. Merlin ne perdait rien pour attendre. Une fois redevenu humain, il le ferait payer pour ses mensonges.

\- Peut-être que c’est une bonne chose, finalement, ce qui vous arrive, Sire. Pour une fois, je peux vous parler et vous m’écoutez. Cela fait longtemps que j’avais envie d’être honnête avec vous et ne rien vous cacher.

Arthur lâcha un croassement grognon lorsque Merlin caressa le sommet de son crâne jaunâtre du bout de son doigt. Il éleva une patte pour tenter de le repousser, refusant d’admettre que c’était agréable.

\- J’espère que vous comprenez pourquoi j’ai agi ainsi depuis notre rencontre, Arthur. Depuis que je suis arrivé à Camelot, je n’ai utilisé ma magie que pour vous protéger. Pas seulement parce que je pense que vous serez un grand roi un jour, mais parce que je tiens beaucoup à vous.

Le crapaud se renfrogna, refusant de se laisser attendrir par les émotions et la sincérité dans la voix du sorcier.

Merlin se tut enfin, et ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt d’Ascetir. Il faisait nuit, mais Arthur y voyait comme en plein jour. Il pouvait voir les feuilles des arbres bruire, il sentait le regard aigu d’un hibou se posant sur lui, et deviner toute la vie nocturne qui peuplait les lieux. Au loin se faisait entendre le murmure cristallin d’une rivière, et quelques coassements de crapauds.

Cette même pulsion qui l’avait saisi la veille s’empara de lui, et il s’agita dans le foulard, tentant désespérément de se libérer. Une force en lui le poussait à sauter à terre, rejoindre l’eau et vivre avec les autres batraciens.

\- Sire, arrêtez de bouger ou vous allez tomber !

La main géante le tira du foulard et l’emprisonna plus efficacement. Le crapaud se débattit en vain pendant que Merlin descendait de son cheval et le menait par la bride vers la rivière.

\- Si les indications de Gaius sont correctes, c’est ici que nous devrions trouver des Vilia…

Luttant contre ses instincts qui lui hurlaient de plonger dans la rivière dès qu’il la vit, Arthur tourna la tête vers son valet. Merlin avait un rare air sérieux sur son visage tandis qu’il attachait la bride du cheval à un arbre. Il s’approcha de la rive et s’accroupit en tirant le galet gravé de sa poche.

Ses yeux s’allumèrent d’or lorsqu’il murmura une incantation rauque en glissant l’objet magique dans l’eau pure.

Soudain, la rivière s’illumina d’une lueur irréelle et se mit à scintiller. Des bulles s’élevèrent dans les airs, et Arthur observa, bouche bée et yeux globuleux, des visages féminins s’y dessiner en brouillard argenté.

\- _**Emrys… C**_ _ **elui dont les prophéties ancestrales parlent depuis la nuit des temps… Que nous vaut l’honneur de ta visite ?**_

Ces murmures semblaient venir d’un autre monde. Merlin prit Arthur à deux mains et l’éleva vers les bulles pour qu’elles le voient bien.

\- Mon ami a été transformé par votre magie. J’ai tout essayé pour lui rendre son apparence, mais rien n’a marché, alors je suis venu vous demander de défaire l’enchantement.

Arthur se crispa lorsque les bulles l’entourèrent et que tous ces visages argentés sourirent avec bienveillance.

_**\- Il y a des années de cela, nous avons pris sous notre protection bien des sorciers persécutés. Ton ami est-il bien certain de ne pas vouloir nous rejoindre, et quitter une vie d’obligations qui lui pèse, à la destinée toute tracée ? Auprès de nous, il serait libre et heureux. Sans contraintes. Sans pression ni attentes. Sans guerre. Sans royaume à diriger et protéger.** _

Merlin fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard hésitant au crapaud princier.

\- Je pense qu’Arthur préfère retrouver sa vie et son corps.

\- _**C’est à lui de décider**_ , sourit l’une des bulles. _**La transformation ne devient définitive qu’une fois que l’être enchanté a touché l’eau de la rivière. Il n’y a alors plus de retour possible. Que décides-tu, Arthur Pendragon ?**_

Arthur n’hésita qu’un instant. Il avait beau souvent rêver de se libérer du carcan d’Uther et de ses obligations envers Camelot, de s’enfuir avec Merlin pour ne plus jamais revenir, il ne pouvait abandonner son royaume et son père. Et certainement pas pour vivre le reste de sa vie en tant que crapaud dans une rivière, de surcroît. C’était inconcevable.

Les Vilia semblèrent comprendre ce que signifiait son croassement lorsqu’il répondit. Elles sourirent et s’éloignèrent doucement.

\- _**Très bien. Nous allons inverser l’enchantement.**_

Arthur prit une inspiration de surprise lorsqu’il sentit une chaleur l’envahir, et la magie l’envelopper. Son corps se nimba de lumière et ses membres s’allongèrent, sa peau se lissant et perdant sa couleur jaunâtre.

La transformation fut si rapide et brutale que Merlin n’eut pas le temps de réagir, lui qui l’avait porté au creux de ses mains. Le minuscule crapaud devint en un clin d’œil un homme adulte, bien plus lourd que lui, et entièrement nu. Il s’effondra sous le poids du prince et ils basculèrent tous deux dans la rivière avec un grand éclaboussement. Arthur manqua de piétiner Merlin qui buvait la tasse et l’empoigna par la veste pour le sortir sans ménagement hors de l’eau, tout ruisselant, ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne.

\- Sire ! sourit béatement Merlin en crachant de l’eau. C’est merveilleux ! Vous êtes redevenu vous-même !

Tout mouillé comme il l’était, et ses oreilles décollées semblant encore plus grandes que d’habitude, Merlin n’avait vraiment pas fière allure. Arthur esquissa une moue mécontente, se demandant pour la énième fois comment un gringalet si maladroit et stupide pouvait être en réalité un puissant sorcier. S’il ne l’avait pas vu de ses propres yeux faire de la magie pendant deux journées entières, jamais il ne l’aurait cru.

Le tenant toujours fermement par le col de sa veste trempée, Arthur plissa les yeux et le foudroya du regard, nez contre nez.

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas t’en tirer si facilement et que je vais oublier tes mensonges uniquement parce que tu m’as sauvé. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Merlin.

Le sourire de Merlin fondit comme neige au soleil, et une gravité empreinte de tristesse durcit son visage.

\- Arthur… Est-ce que vous comptez me dénoncer à Uther, une fois rentré à Camelot ?

Arthur plissa les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse à cette question.

\- Peut-être, articula-t-il d’un air menaçant. Je n’ai pas encore décidé ce que je devrais faire de toi.

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils en baissant les yeux pour indiquer la nudité glorieuse du prince.

\- Cela pourrait peut-être attendre que vous soyez séché et habillé ? Si vous me le permettez, j’ai amené vos vêtements et j’aimerais vous les mettre avant que vous n’attrapiez un rhume…

Arthur s’empourpra. Il tenta de maintenir son attitude autoritaire et sa colère en relâchant son valet, chose peu aisée étant donné qu’il était nu comme un ver et détrempé. Et que les Vilia les observaient en gloussant, visiblement très amusées par le spectacle.

Merlin se dirigea vers le cheval et ramena un pantalon et une tunique, qu’Arthur lui arracha des mains avec un reste de fierté blessée.

\- Laisse-moi. Je peux m’habiller seul.

Son ton sonnait plus boudeur et capricieux que froid et imposant comme il l’avait souhaité. Même lui s’en rendait compte.

Merlin le dévisagea comme s’il avait perdu la tête.

\- Vous, vous habiller seul ? Vous savez que vous en êtes incapable ! Allons, Arthur, ne faites pas l’enfant et laissez-moi vous aider.

Les joues rouges d’humiliation, Arthur le repoussa et leva une jambe pour essayer d’enfiler le pantalon.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Je n’ai pas besoin de l’aide d’un sorcier qui me ment depuis le premier jour !

\- Sire, c’est ridicule ! Attendez, il faut vous essuyer d’abord !

En équilibre sur une jambe et luttant contre Merlin qui essayait de le frictionner avec une serviette, Arthur sentit son pied déraper dans la boue et il emporta à nouveau Merlin dans sa chute sous le regard impassible du cheval.

Après moult injures et chamailleries, Arthur fut enfin sur pied, séché et habillé de pied en cap, fusillant du regard un Merlin essoufflé et taché de boue.

\- Je vous préférais en crapaud, grommela celui-ci dans sa barbe en dénouant la bride du cheval.

\- J’ai entendu ça ! » siffla Arthur en réponse tout en appliquant une tape sur le crâne de son impertinent servant.

Ils remercièrent les Vilia de leur aide et leur dirent adieu, après quoi Arthur s’appropria le cheval de Merlin, refusant de le laisser monter en croupe. Il le laissa courir à côté du cheval et pester pendant tout le trajet du retour vers Camelot.

 

* * *

 

La rumeur du retour d’Arthur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre entre les murs du château. Les gardes et servants s’agitaient, courant dans les couloirs pour confirmer la nouvelle. Gaius qui effectuait sa tournée du matin n’eut qu’à se pencher à une fenêtre pour apercevoir le cheval de son apprenti avancer dans la cour, le prince juché sur son dos, Merlin trottinant à ses côtés.

Il poussa un soupir rassuré. Il n’avait pu dormir de la nuit, se tournant et retournant dans son lit en s’inquiétant pour son protégé et pour le prince héritier. Ainsi, les Vilia avaient accédé à leur requête, et Arthur était redevenu humain.

Gaius suivit le mouvement de foule, et parvint essoufflé aux portes du château. Là, Arthur descendait du cheval avec un air assuré, le regard fier et déterminé. Lorsque Merlin tenta de guider l’animal par la bride pour le mener aux écuries, Arthur l’en empêcha en l’attrapant par l’épaule.

« Un page s’en chargera. Ne crois pas pouvoir te défiler comme ça, le roi nous attend et tu as certaines choses à lui avouer.

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour y voir quelque chose par-dessus la tête des gardes agglutinés, Gaius vit le prince fendre la foule en traînant Merlin sans ménagement.

\- Prévenez mon père et dites-lui que je demande audience avec lui de toute urgence !

\- À vos ordres, Sire ! »

Le physicien eut tout juste le temps de croiser le regard affolé de Merlin avant qu’Arthur ne le pousse dans le château.

Voilà qui n’annonçait rien de bon.

La salle du trône se remplit bien vite de nobles et servants curieux, si bien que les gardes durent les mettre dehors. En qualité de membre du conseil d’Uther, Gaius put rester.

Arthur se tenait debout face au trône vide, Merlin à ses côtés. Le jeune sorcier semblait angoissé et misérable. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler au prince, mais celui-ci le coupa à chaque fois d’un geste impérieux ou d’un claquement de langue sévère.

Quand enfin Uther s’engouffra dans la salle en tenue royale, sa cape rouge se déployant derrière lui, les nerfs de Gaius étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il vit le roi souriant étreindre brièvement son fils, preuve de l’inquiétude qui avait dû le ronger pendant sa disparition.

« Mon fils, enfin te revoilà ! Mais où étais-tu donc ?

\- C’est ce que je voudrais vous expliquer, Père. Je vous dois des explications.

Arthur indiqua le trône, comme pour inciter son père à s’y asseoir.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Uther en reprenant son autorité naturelle.

Il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers son trône, et une fois assis son sourire avait disparu et il toisait Arthur d’un air sévère.

\- Je t’écoute. Et tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication.

Arthur se redressa de toute sa hauteur et attrapa Merlin par la nuque, sans douceur.

\- Eh bien, figurez-vous que toute la faute revient à mon idiot de valet, Merlin.

Uther arqua un sourcil, semblant tout juste remarquer la présence du garçon à demi couvert de boue séchée.

\- Continue.

\- Je lui avais bien ordonné de vous prévenir que je partais chasser seul quelques jours, mais il semble qu’il ait oublié de vous transmettre mon message. De même qu’il ne m’a pas informé que vous vouliez me voir pour traiter des affaires du royaume. Si je l’avais su, soyez sûr que je ne vous aurais pas faussé compagnie de la sorte. Pas vrai, Merlin ?

Merlin jeta un regard effaré au prince, bouche bée. Arthur le fusilla du regard en lui secouant rudement l’épaule.

\- Pas vrai, _Merlin_? répéta-t-il en sifflant entre ses dents.

Gaius se détendit, toutes ses craintes dissipées. Malgré tout ce qu’il avait vu en tant que crapaud, le prince ne semblait pas avoir l’intention de les dénoncer pour sorcellerie auprès d’Uther.

Alors seulement le jeune sorcier referma la bouche et hocha la tête et jetant un coup d’œil craintif vers le roi.

\- Oh, euh, oui, balbutia-t-il. C’est vrai. Tout est vrai.

Uther se caressa le menton, fronçant les sourcils en toisant Merlin avec dégoût, comme s’il s’agissait d’un cafard agonisant au sol.

\- Tu m’avais pourtant assuré qu’Arthur ne t’avait rien dit et que tu ignorais où il était, garçon.

Merlin déglutit et rit nerveusement en se frottant la nuque.

\- J’avais… j’avais oublié ? Je n’ai pas une très bonne mémoire, Votre Majesté.

Uther s’adossa à son trône avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Je n’ai jamais vu un servant aussi incompétent de toute ma vie. Arthur, je te trouverai un nouveau valet au plus vite pour remplacer ce garçon.

Arthur perdit un instant son attitude assurée.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas d’un autre valet. Celui-ci a beau être simplet, ivrogne, menteur, insolent et incompétent, il est loyal et m’a déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. C’est même pour cette raison que vous l’aviez mis à mon service, rappelez-vous.

Uther parut réfléchir à la question avec une moue mécontente.

\- Soit, décida-t-il finalement. Tu auras besoin de vassaux fidèles au cours de ta vie, et je sais à quel point ils sont rares.

Uther posa les yeux sur Gaius à ce moment, et le physicien inclina la tête avec déférence.

\- Mais sa stupidité ne peut rester impunie, poursuivit Uther d’une voix plus dure. Il doit apprendre la leçon pour ne plus reproduire ce genre d’erreur. Gardes ! Saisissez ce garçon et jetez-le au cachot. Qu’il y reste enfermé un mois !

Gaius observa les gardes empoigner Merlin et le traîner hors de la salle, jusqu’à ce que les portes se referment sur eux.

\- Père ! protesta Arthur en s’approchant du trône. Je ne peux pas passer un mois sans mon valet personnel ! Qui donc va ranger ma chambre, m’habiller, nettoyer les écuries, polir mon armure et promener mes chiens ?

Uther se leva en balayant la question d’un geste autoritaire.

\- Tu lui trouveras un remplaçant en attendant. Si tu tiens à garder ce bon à rien à ton service, veille à lui apprendre à obéir si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise à l’avenir.

Et il quitta la salle du trône sans regarder en arrière :

\- Rejoins-moi pour le petit déjeuner et prépare-toi à passer la journée entière à m’assister dans les affaires du royaume.

\- Oui, Père. »

Arthur s’apprêtait à sortir à son tour, mais Gaius le retint par le coude au passage.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir redevenu vous-même, Sire. Et je dois vous remercier de ne pas nous avoir dénoncés.

Arthur baissa les yeux sur lui, plusieurs émotions contradictoires se livrant bataille dans ses yeux.

\- À vrai dire, je n’ai pas encore pris de décision. Je suis toujours en colère et je ne pardonnerai pas de sitôt la trahison et les mensonges. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l’idée de voir Merlin se faire exécuter.

Gaius lui tapota le bras en le fixant intensément.

\- Merlin vous est très attaché, plus que vous ne pouvez l’imaginer, et il donnerait sa vie pour la vôtre sans hésiter. Vous devriez lui parler. Il est votre ami, Sire.

Le regard d’Arthur se fit fuyant, puis hésitant.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. » marmonna-t-il avant de se dégager et de quitter la salle à grandes enjambées.

 

* * *

 

Le jour déclinait, ne laissant qu’un fin rayon de soleil filtrer dans le cachot. Assis sur une mince couche de paille, Merlin était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, serrant ses jambes contre son torse.

Sa tête dodelinait malgré sa position inconfortable et ses fesses engourdies par la dureté du sol. Il n’avait quasiment pas fermé l’œil depuis la disparition d’Arthur, et à présent la fatigue le rattrapait, le plongeant dans un état somnolent. Plus tôt dans la journée, Gaius avait tenté de lui rendre visite, mais les gardes ne l’avaient pas laissé approcher.

Un rat trottina vers son assiette posée à ses pieds et se mit à grignoter les restes de son repas. Entre ses cils, Merlin pouvait voir les deux gardes assignés à sa surveillance jouer aux cartes, assis à une table.

Sans doute dut-il s’assoupir quelques temps, car lorsque des éclats de voix le réveillèrent en sursaut, il était allongé en position fœtale, le visage enfoui dans la paille moisie.

« Prince Arthur ! Nous sommes désolés, Sire, mais le roi a interdit toute visite pour le prisonnier, vous y compris !

Merlin redressa la tête en cillant, quelques brins de paille collés sur sa joue. Il s’accrocha aux barreaux pour se relever tant ses jambes étaient engourdies, et cilla de surprise en voyant surgir Arthur aux prises avec les deux gardes. Le prince n’eut guère de mal à les maîtriser et leur arracher leur lance, et aucun des deux n’osa répliquer.

La lance tomba au sol avec un claquement sonore tandis qu’Arthur époussetait sa tunique en toisant les deux malheureux gardes d’un regard impérieux.

\- Vous oubliez que je suis le prince héritier. Votre _futur roi_. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas me contrarier, car je saurai m’en souvenir le jour où je monterai sur le trône.

\- Mais, Sire…

Arthur les congédia d’un geste négligent de la main.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Et ne revenez pas tant que je ne vous en ai pas donné l’ordre. Soyez sûrs que si vous prévenez mon père, je vous ferai exiler du royaume.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard et s’empressèrent de sortir.

\- Arthur… murmura Merlin en resserrant sa poigne sur les barreaux de sa cage. Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Enfin, Arthur tourna un regard noir vers lui, sa lèvre inférieure se recourbant en une moue mécontente.

\- Crois-moi, j’aimerais bien le savoir moi-même.

Merlin cligna des yeux et observa avec une perplexité croissante le prince qui se mettait à faire les cent pas devant sa cellule. Le suivant des yeux à chaque allée et venue, le sorcier finit par se racler la gorge et indiquer le trousseau de clés oublié sur la table par les gardes, au milieu des cartes.

\- Vous comptiez me dire merci, peut-être ? Et me faire sortir de là ? suggéra-t-il avec espoir.

Arthur s’arrêta net avec un raclement de chaussure sur le sol, et pivota sur ses talons pour lui faire face.

\- Te remercier ? Et puis quoi encore ! Tu mérites chaque seconde passée dans ce cachot, articula-t-il sèchement en plantant un doigt dans son torse à travers les barreaux. Tu mériterais bien plus que ça pour m’avoir menti tout ce temps.

Merlin se renfrogna en jetant un coup d’œil au doigt princier qui s’appuyait contre sa poitrine.

\- Je vous ai tout de même sauvé la vie ! protesta-t-il. Sans Gaius et moi, Camelot n’aurait plus de prince héritier, et vous auriez passé le reste de votre vie en crapaud.

Il eut la brève satisfaction d’avoir cloué le bec d’Arthur dont les joues rougissaient et qui cherchait visiblement que répondre. Finalement, le prince croisa les bras d’un air boudeur d’enfant capricieux.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû venir, grommela-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour sortir.

\- Attendez, Sire !

Arthur s’arrêta, la main sur la porte de sortie. Merlin ne pouvait voir que son dos, mais il devinait à l’angle de sa tête et à la tension dans ses épaules qu’il écoutait.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne m’avez pas dénoncé, mais… Merci. Merci de m’avoir protégé.

Quand Arthur se retourna lentement, très lentement pour lui faire face, Merlin se figea. Arthur avait l’air _furieux_.

\- Tu m’as menti… siffla le prince entre ses dents serrées.

Merlin cilla en le voyant saisir avec humeur le trousseau de clés sur la table et s’approcher à grands pas du cachot. Ébranlé, le sorcier lâcha les barreaux et recula d’un pas chancelant dans la paille.

\- … Tu as trahi ma confiance… continuait d’articuler Arthur en vrillant sur lui un regard noir.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Croyez-moi, si j’avais pu vous dire la vérité, je l’aurais fait !

Mais Arthur l’ignora, introduisant la clé dans le verrou avec humeur, dégageant des ondes de colère. Le loquet se déverrouilla avec un son métallique, et Arthur ouvrit la porte, s’engouffrant dans le cachot comme un ouragan.

\- J’ai fait tout ça pour vous, Arthur ! Uniquement pour vous protéger ! Je n’ai jamais utilisé ma magie pour autre chose !

Merlin recula jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte le mur, et tressaillit violemment quand Arthur saisit son visage entre ses mains. Il se figea comme un animal pris au piège, et plongea son regard dans celui intense du prince.

Les mains crispées contre les pierres froides du mur, Merlin en oublia de respirer quand les pouces d’Arthur caressèrent doucement ses pommettes. Arthur le scrutait comme s’il cherchait une réponse dans ses yeux.

\- Arthur…

Son souffle mourut quand Arthur inclina la tête pour joindre leurs lèvres en un baiser hésitant.

Merlin ouvrit de grands yeux, frappé de stupeur. Le contact était doux, à peine présent. Et déjà Arthur reculait la tête juste assez pour l’observer, les joues écarlates.

Merlin soutint son regard, bouche bée et trop choqué pour réagir.

\- Cesse de me regarder comme ça, Merlin, grommela-t-il en roulant des yeux. Tu as l’air ridicule.

Merlin ferma la bouche avec un claquement de dents, se sentant rougir à son tour jusqu’aux oreilles.

\- Et vous… vous avez l’air d’un crapaud ! balbutia-t-il lamentablement, faute de meilleure réplique.

Arthur plissa les yeux dangereusement, et l’une de ses mains se glissa dans les cheveux de Merlin pour les empoigner à l’arrière du crâne.

\- Un crapaud, hein ? Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leur souffle se mêlant alors qu’Arthur s’approchait davantage pour presser son corps contre celui de Merlin, prenant visiblement de l’assurance.

Avec un rictus moqueur et une lueur de défi dans les yeux, Merlin répliqua :

\- Jamais. »

Arthur avança la tête pour le faire taire d’un baiser passionné.

* * *

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés ! Même si l'histoire est terminée depuis des années, soyez sûrs que ça me mettra en joie. Même 20 ans après ! Pour tout vous dire, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de recevoir encore des commentaires sur mes fics quand je serai en maison de retraite. Et même quand je serai morte, je garantis que mon fantôme sera content. ;)


End file.
